In Motion
by tradingcities
Summary: The thing we miss most of all... Through the gaps of time, love finds its way back again. shippuden.


I miss the grass. I miss the quiet connections of that town. The streets winding in and out of themselves. The tangled mess of things. The sun peeking through the trees and shining on unfamiliar faces. Faces that it doesn't greet every day with its blinding light. The shadows... No, _those_ shadows that kiss every feature of that town like morning dew on rose petals. I miss... The wind that brushes gently through my hair. The sound of water rushing into a pond where it can rest. And on the bank. On_ that_ bank, rests someone under those shadows, under that sun. Just as familiar as the last time… And now... I realize that it wasn't the town that I missed. No. It wasn't any of that. It was him. _I missed him._

"Oi, Temari." Her brother, Kankuro, was leaning into her door frame with his arms cross. His brow was raised as he tried to get her attention. "..You okay?". His head leaned in for an answer. She shook her gaze from the floor of her room and looked up to her brother with a blank expression. "Gaara is waiting for you." He said. Her eyes started to look away, and then she looked back at him with a hesitant smile. "Yes, right. Be right down." She widened her smile to reassure him. "Right." His eyes tensed up on her then shrugged it off and left the room with a wave of his hand. "Have a safe trip." She watched him as he walked out of sight, then she swept her eyes over the window.

She would be going back to Konoha as an Escort to the Kazekage. They had business to settle with people giving out confidential information about neighboring cities to terrorist gangs. She didn't give this opportunity time to think, maybe not even herself. Suddenly, she felt as if her heart was tripping in her chest. Now wasn't the time to get nervous. She was already fully committed to this job. She couldn't back out for something as silly as emotional reasons. Yes. She was going. She was going back there. Back to him.

Her reflection stared back at her in the window, just as scared as she was. _Good. At least there were two of us. Think we can hide it? _She tightened her forehead protector and pulled up on the scarf that was layered around her neck up to cover her mouth. She then made her way down through the many corridors of her home until she came to the door that lead outside. She took in a breath and the strength returned to her hand. The door swung open with a tug. Her eyes instinctively tensed up to receive the warm welcome of Suna's weather, but it was surprisingly dim today_. Or was it just her imagination?_ Her footsteps crackled against the sand ridden streets, and the sun took full advantage of her skin. Some children wandered out from corners and doorways to see her off. One pulling at her scarf to get her attention. She twisted her body back to see him and tilted her head in response. "Hmn?" She hummed. Then the little boy stuttered out. "Y-you leaving? You going away to fight them bad guys?" She turned around to face the boy, bending over some to match his height. "No." Quite the opposite, actually. "I am just taking the Kazekage on a trip." She said with a smile. The last thing she wanted was to have the children of Suna spatting to their parents that this situation was bigger than it was said to be. The little boy then tried to wrap his arms around her neck in an attempt to hug her. "'Kay." This was all he said before he ran back to his friends with a fierce blush masking his face. Apparently her answer was good enough for him. Children were so simple. Yes, you can go. No, you can't. They were never unsure of themselves. It's funny how that will all change for them when twenty or so years pass.

She continued on until she reached the gate of the city. Her brother was there waiting for her just like Kankuro said. She tucked her arms behind her back and looked at him. "So, are you ready?" Pointless question really, he had been waiting on her. He was looking out from the gate when she asked him, then he looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Are you?" He then began to walk out of the gate leaving her behind. Her mouth opened a bit in shock and her hands fell back by her side. How did he...? She then let out a sigh and ran to catch up with him.

Later that day, they stopped to make camp for the night. Gaara was already in the tent that they had put up while she was outside sitting on a newly turned over tree. She slipped off her boots and took one foot in her hands. She didn't want to go in there and face him. They haven't spoken a word to each other since they left. She looked all around herself. It was starting to get dark. The trees were beginning to be laced together by the darkness. She rolled her eyes and got up with her boots in hand. She dunked into the tent and tossed her shoes in the corner of her side. Right as she started to lay down he spoke. "You love him, don't you?" She wanted to sense a wise smirk on his face, but she didn't and that's what scared her. She then rolled over onto her side facing away from him. "Don't be ridiculous." And then right before she closed her eyes she muttered off to herself. "...of course." Gaara looked over to her. He had heard her. He then reached over to the lantern, taking out the light with a pinch of his fingers, and watched as the tent melted into the dark.

[Time Lapse: Arrived at Konoha.]

She cracked the twigs and pine needles beneath her as she stepped across them. She was trying to be so very quiet, but when they snapped at her... it left her breathless. Her hands touched the trees as she passed them. The canopy above her danced at the wind's will, and the shadows etched images onto the leaves. She soon began to see an opening. Her eyes scanned the area as she approached it. Her heart tapped impatiently against her ribs. The sound of running water began to fill her ears, and she noticed that her feet weren't making noise anymore. She was on grass now. Her eyes swept over almost immediately to him. He was laying down in his usual spot, eyes closed and hands behind his head. Her eyes stared blankly at him. Then before she knew it her legs were carrying her over and sitting her down next to him. She didn't look at him right away; instead she stared out at the water. Then slowly, she spoke out in the silence "How... long have you been laying there?" He, without movement, then replied. "I don't know…" She lowered her back down to be level with him and turned over so that her body fit nicely into his. Her head against his chest, and her leg curled up his thigh. She had waited for this day to come… She closed her eyes and listen to the faint thump of his heart. _Right where I left you._

* * *

_Notes; _This is my first ever fanfiction, and I am very proud to be able to show it to everyone. x3 I have been wanting to do this for a while now, and now I finally

have the guts to do so! I am actually debating on whether or not I should make an another chapter to this. I did have other chapters planned out for this, but I

don't know maybe I should just leave it?

ehh.. I'll see how this one blows over first. :)

Anyways, Enjoy! Please Review [and thank you if you do ;3]


End file.
